Level-capped Quest
Many quests are level capped, meaning they must be completed within a level range and are not available after that. They will disappear from the quest list unless the player has acquired them, in which case they will remain, but can not be completed in any case; the player will gain no XP from their completion, except in the rare or nonexistent event that steps of the quest fall into an appropriate level range. At higher levels, quests begin to be increasingly, + quests, meaning they can be acquired or completed at any level after the minimum. Quests that start after level 85 can be completed at any level after that. All of the Beginner Quests from the race's home city area, up to the mid 20s levels have a cap of level 28. There are even a couple of Nightshade quests and one Human quest that begin at level 27 and must be completed within two levels, before level 29. Of the Beginner quests that begin at level 28 and up, only the Nightshade ones have a cap of 30 or below. A large number of quests end at level 32, whether they start at level 25 or on up to level 28. Hypothetically, all quests before a low level XX have level caps Quests can/cannot be completed or repeated after Rebirth The quests here are, for the purposes of maximum utility, arranged in sections of ending level, rather than starting level as is normal, but they are listed within the sections by starting level Some of the quests begin as missable, but later steps can be completed at any time thereafter. This is noted when possible Quests can be capped in different ways. They can become impossible (until Rebirth) to acquire, or they can become impossible (until Rebirth) to complete. The very first quest in Perfect World proper, usually received while still in Celestial Vale, is level 18-28 to acquire, but is either uncapped or has a very high cap (completed at level 40). Other Legend (red type) quests are unlimited level slightly more often than regular quests. It may not seem so at first, since only three levels later, there are three level 31-41 red quests: Legend of the Curse, A Millenium Promise, and Flute of the Old Days, followed by a 32-42 red quest, Affection. Any level Cultivation quests can be completed at any level, but of course leaving them alone has serious consequences for the player's capabilities. All the Call to Duty quests to acquire the tab items have level caps up to Duty Calls: Celestials capped at 100. The quests that are created by using the tabs on the columns in the Fu Ben instances can be done at any time, and by any character on one account, if it has an Account Stash. All of the Goshiki Quest Chain "Coming of Age" quests beginning at level 50 have no level cap and offer relatively high experience All the Lochmur Treasure Legend quests can be done at any time, but the quests to visit each Lochmur, always activated by another NPC, are activated one after another; if you skip to a higher level Lochmur quest, it may break that part of the chain. Furthermore, the reward for the level 59 quest is arguably the best reward for regular and Legend quests in the game, for its level. Easy to Miss The smallest level caps in the game, all three of which are two-level quests for the Nightshade race, all 27-28 # Trial of Death is two-level continuation of a three-level quest, itself a continuation, etc, a chain that starts all the way back at level 20, all of the quests in the chain ending at level 28 . The last two quests are extremely tough bosses that starting players may find impossible to complete. At least you get xp for completing the other parts # Jaya gives the Little Hearts quest to get a Soulbinding Orb from wraiths to rescue the soul of her friend Elliot. # Weno Giu gives the Piratical Peril quest to kill 5 Pirate Plunderers The quest for the Duke arm armor Level Gear starts with the age-old quest For Mister Shih, currently level 31-41. Six new quest follow in the chain, also 31-41, but the seventh and final quest to actually receive the armor is 31-36 The quest for the Duke accessory is all 34-44 throughout the chain, until the final step, 34-39. Beginning to see a pattern here? The prerequisite for the 83-96 Daily Quest : Delicious Soup is considerably lower than the quest itself. The prerequisite is "Archosaur Mailman", level capped, 83-90 * Beginner Quests: Nightshade: Three-level quests, 28-30: The Reluctant General > Proving Your Worth > Showing Your Skill > Lord Shosan's Call > Thunderous Archers > The Commanders > Nightshade Commander > Elven Commander > Untamed Commander 5 level quests Quests offered for only five or six levels: Most of the List of Level 40-49 Quests, basically, especially after level 42 (halfway through the Misfortune island quests). Conversely, the List of Level 50-59 Quests is mostly ten-level or higher or XX+ level (anytime after XX level). Together with low or no quests in the 50s levels, this potentially leads to a gap in quest xp 32 * The Stolen Note 32 - 37 - 33 * Gardner's Worry 33 - 38 - > Camellia Seed 33 - 38 - Flying boss with two adds * Celestial Recluse 33 - 38 - * Earth Spirit 33 - 38 - * Tree Monsters 33 - 38 - * Uninvited Guest 33 - 38 34 * The Ultimate Mantou 34-39 Final stage of the Beautiful Chang quest to get the Duke neck accessory; all the other stages are 34-44 35 * A River of Jealousy - 35-40 * Boatman's Worries - 35-40 * God of Cuisine - 35-40 * Missing Spirit - 35-40 ::Lone Girl in the Wild is 35-45, while the subsequent steps are 35+ 36 * Airgear Dealer 36 - 41 * Another Favor 36 - 41 * Chang's Story 36 - 41 * God's Tear 36 - 41 * Gossip 36 - 41 . Duke Blacke may be at any one of eight locations, but is more likely to be at the West Gate or the Harbor in the east, than the other six locations, and more likely to be at the South gate or North gate than the other four * Hermit Kan 36 - 41 * Spider Infestation 36 - 41 * Statues 36 - 41. Very difficult to complete before 42, unless strict attention is paid to the tasks, that range from picking herbs to activity in Secret Passage AND Gate of Delirium * Sweep 36 - 41 * Three Visits 36 - 41 * Too High Too Cold 36 - 41 * Traveling 36 - 41 * Traveling Journal 36 - 41 38-43 * All of the level 38 quests except for Cultivation quests and the Legend quest in Gate of Delirium (Ghost's Meditation) are 38-43: Emergency on the Shore, For My Comrades, Kao the Musician, Lin's Answer, Music Note, Old Horse Got Scared, Old Man Lin, The Showdown, The Traitor, The Will to Betray, Trumpet Shell, Visit the General and Wraiths' Reinforcement. The Showdown gives the Royal weapon, but has a very tough target-ask for help in World Chat 39-44 * Assault * Avenging War * Bloodthirsty Fish * Leave the Coast * Seal the Dismal Shade * Spider Thread * Wraiths' Conspiracy * Wraiths' Main Force 40-45 * The Tablet > Return the Tablet 41 * There is only one level 41 quest, with many parts; it is one of the rare exceptions, going to 51 42-47 - some of the level 42 quests go to 52 * Deliver the Report * Dream of Flying * New Lands 43 - 48 * Dragon of the Depths * Fear for Hunger * Ocean Mushroom * Old Captain's Journal * The Wrecked Fleet * The Zither 44-49 : Swiftwind * Chief's Spoken Order * For the Apothecary * Mastiff Attack * More Victories * Mutant Jackaleopardite * Native Vipion * The Rescue * The Swiftwind Chief * Totem of the Tribe * Visit the Recluse 45-50 * Call for Help * Lost Warrior * Swiftwind Warrior * Hero Legend 45-51 * Last Request 46 - 51 * For the Chief * Proof of Power * Revenge * SOS from the Outpost * The Believer * The Moon * Urgency 47 - 52 : Dragon Wilderness * Crystal of Courage * Death Hunt * Death Note * Leopardite Canisblade * Monster's Head * Skull Mountain Invader * The Mean Shrunchkin 48 - 53 * Distant Dustwraith * Suppress Demon * Tauroc Valorian's Ear * The Cursed Warrior * 49-54 Fengshuist Zhu's Stories * 49-54 Gold Key of Talon * 49-54 Librarian * 49-54 Unfading Nightmare * 49-54 Walk on the Edge * 49-54 Wei's Map * 49-54 Weird One * Vampiric Minions is listed as 65-70 in the database, but is offered as late as level 73, and is probably 65-75 Level 60-69 end he List of Level 50-59 Quests is mostly ten-level or higher or XX+ level (anytime after XX level). There are low numbers of quests in the 50s levels, the slack being taken up with the Goshiki Quest Chain 55 - 65 * Caravan Anxiety * Coming of Age 58-68 * Honor Among Thieves * Never the Best * Spy Hunt * The Manor * The Rebel Legend * News * Repair the Map\ > Treasure Map- * Engagement Courier * Lochmur Dvora 59-69 * For the Merchant * Herb Gatherer * Herbal Panacea * Infatuated Knight * Look for Bud Harvester Legend * A Sad Engagement * Krimson Beyond 59-70 * Duty Call: Sacredbeast Level 70 end All or almost all of the List of Level 60-69 Quests have an upper cap, usually 10 levels over the minimum, although some are only offered for five levels. 55-70 * Eyes of the Krimson 59-70 * Duty Call: Sacredbeast . Use the CTD tabs anytime. They can even be placed in the Account Stash. However, obtaining the quest to get the tabs always has a level limit Level 80 end Almost all the quests starting in the 70s levels either end at 90 or have no upper limit 58-80 * A Short-tailed Wish * Knowing The Reason Level 90 end * Unlocking the Altar 65-90 has a level 70 prerequisite, but this does not affect the ending level. Inside Wraithgate-dig a column * Vampiric Minion 68-90 > Headless One and successive steps are "any level" * Conquer the Fear 70-90 * Dew of Forest, 71-90, Apothecary in Dreamweaver Port. Another of the myriad Orchid Petali quests, and one of only a few Rejuvenation Potion rewards, this one so very much more valuable than the Angling Master's reward as the level 70 potions cannot be purchased. Even level 60 x 20 would come to 160,000 coin. Level 77 start * Call to Duty: Pirate 77 - 90 * Butterfly Specimen 77 - 90 Mothran Dazzlewing * Forcible Occupation 77 - 90 Aurum Specter * Giant Wings 77 - 90 Falcom Howler * Reinforcements Stalled 77 - 90, Hooded Adalwolf and Evolved Serpent Soulchaser * Sleeping Soul of Sword 77 - 90 Golden Edge * Unwelcomed 77 - 90, Aviren Warriors * War Wager 77-90, Wereraven Maguses Level 83 start * Archosaur Mailman - 83-90 - Sirry Wine Camp. Also The Wish -same level and NPC > The Amulet > Delicious Soup (83-96) * Wolf on the Prairie 83 - 90 Level 85 start * Apothecary Ning - "World" 254 817 - Falcon's Heart. The Bloodbirds used to be above the ridge just north of Valley of the Scarred. They were doubtless removed because they were smack dab in the way of the flight path from Jolly Old Jones to Charmed Eye Lake. Whether they were initially placed there for the same reason is less clear. At any rate, Bloodbirds are very difficult to track down; the database still shows them as present above the Valley of the Scarred, but they are actually far north of there, much closer to Apothecary Ning's position. As with all fliers, they are easy to kill, tend to spawn right next to you, and like some, especially late level fliers, they tend to move rapidly towards others of their kin ("birds of a feather"?). Circle around the flock up high and pick off the ones at the edges and the respawning will be nullified. Apothecary Ning only has two other quests, and they are both Introductory quests, carrying a message to the Ancient Wall and Immolation Camp Level 95 end Leader of Immolation. A lot of these Immolation quests have starting levels that are unlimited, but the database shows their successive steps as limited to level 95. Confirmation or refutation requested * Anxiety 85-95 * Critical Repair 85-96, a step with requirement "The Couple", itself 85+ Delicious Soup (83-96) Category:Quests Category:Advanced Quests